


Couple Gift Giving

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, And you're a part of it too, Birthday Smut, Cas is good at blowjobs, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Crush on Reader, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Dean Winchester Loves Reader, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester is Protective of Reader, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Happy birthday reader, M/M, Other, POV Male Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader Has a Crush on Castiel (Supernatural), Reader and Dean Winchester and Castiel have sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Switch Reader, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, You Have Been Warned, and it's a happy birthday indeed, and so are you, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: “Have you,” Cas falters, but you’re not willing to wait any longer, or watch them juggle turns, so you reach out and give his hand a squeeze, and then, he’s finally speaking. “Have you noticed that Dean and I have been going on our dates to, uh, crowded places, and clubs, for example?”“Uhhuh.” You definitely have.“Well, the reason we’ve not been going to more private places where it’s just the two of us instead, is because we thought we wanted to try something where it’s not just the two of us.” He emphasizes, and a speck of realization starts to seep in through you, and you can already feel your face starting to heat up.You beckon your head at him to go on.“But truth be told, we haven’tdoneanything like that yet. No one fits, and it never felt right. We could find no one we both wanted. And we almost dumped the entire setup until it occurred to us that we didn’t want to share each other with someone else.Dean picks it up from there. “We wanted to share each other with you. We’d felt we wanted a threesome, but I don't think we ever really did. It was you, all along, Y/N.""All we wanted was you."
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Couple Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Baaasically? It's your birthday. And your best friends are about to tell you something *pretty* hecking awesome, considering you haven't been able to stop thinking about either of them. And a wonderful birthday present ensues.

It’s the month you turn twenty one. 

_ That’s a big deal _ , Cas tells you, entirely convinced himself as Dean excitedly talks you into throwing a party.  _ Such a big deal _ , he coaxes, when the guest list your friends present you with includes everyone you’ve ever attended a class with.  _ The biggest deal _ , he promises, the day you find out your party’s going to be at a club so big that they’ve got a mechanical bull. 

It’s a short journey from there, leading to the grand day. It’s there too soon, and you’re excited and nervous both - though Dean scoffs goodnaturedly when you tell him, because  _ what are we here for, Y/N? You just need to focus on having a great time _

Cas and Dean are your best friends. You met them both, three years ago, on the same day they met each other, and you’ve all been growing closer each moment since. 

Well, the two of them may have kinda cheated on that unsaid pact of uniformity, when they started seeing each other last month. They’ve been so ridiculously in love for as long as you remember, though, so you’re nothing if not happy for them - and it’s just enough  _ happy  _ to not feel excluded. 

And they don't let you feel it either. Dean still spends his tuesdays holed up in your room, playing old school video games and gorging on pizza till the night sees you passed out on the couch. And Cas still takes you out to brunch every Thursday, the day you both have a lax in your timetable, and you go see a movie later. 

Good times. 

And you still have your meals mostly together, and crib about your professors in a chorus over coffees, and it’s still good. You’re happy that you can still have your best friends, and they can still have you - as well as a little bit more of each other. 

But that isn’t on your mind much. 

Except of course, when it randomly is, and then you can’t stop thinking about it. You’re not jealous, all you’re doing is wondering. What being with them might feel like. Sitting across a table on a date, sleeping under the same blankets, kissing when you enter a room which they’re in. 

That’s the weird part. You don't just think of one of them, at a time. It’s not kissing  _ Dean _ , though he’s breathtaking and charming and you certainly wouldn’t mind - and it’s not waking up next to  _ Cas _ , though he’s beautiful and thoughtful and warm. You don't want to take them apart, or go on a date with either alone. 

And that’s supposed to sound weird, isn’t it, but sometimes all you can do is think about them and think about yourself, and imagine it, and it isn’t weird at the moment at all. It’s perfect.

Of course, it turns to weird  _ later _ , always, when you think about your own thoughts, and are almost embarrassed. So much, in fact, that you get completely lost in your own head - such as now, as you zone out in the middle of your own birthday party, sipping a colorful cocktail.

The cake’s been cut, the gifts have been received, and people are all just having a good time right now. 

“Y/N!” Comes a voice you immediately recognize as Charlie’s. “Drinking challenge ‘tween Gabriel and Crowley! You’ve gotta see this!”

“Right behind ya,” You grin back, pulling yourself out of your reverie, and finishing the rest of your drink in a gulp. She beams at you, nods, and rushes off to not miss more of the grand showdown. 

You get off your barstool to follow through, but it’s as if your brain hasn’t yet received the signal that your legs are supposed to stand now, through the fog of the pina colada - because you waver on your feet for a bit till someone is holding you in place, with a hand on your arm, and another on your back. 

“You okay, Y/N?” Cas inquires, sounding justifiably concerned, though when you shuffle and stand up securely on your own account, you can see he’s smiling. It’s one of his most relaxed smiles, when his eyebrows actually curve and don't just furrow, and you can see his gums. He’s got to be drunk too. 

“Yeah, I, uh -” You roll your eyes at yourself. “I forgot to let the drink settle in my stomach before getting up. No big deal.” You grin back, nodding, but the hand on your back stays there. The other one, holding a beer, pulls away. 

“Were you going to check out the contest? Crowley, surprising no one really, is totally drinking Gabriel under the table.” Cas tells you, as the both of you walk towards where most of the crowd is gathered. 

You’re able to see what’s going on, because people all easily make way for you. You’re almost surprised, until you remember that you’re supposed to be the host. 

Gabriel and Crowley are sitting across each other, draining tiny glasses down their throats, as the groups around them cheer for their respective contenders in battle. And in the middle, playing referee, is Dean. 

He’s sweating from the excitement, bringing tray after tray Benny hands him, and keeping up a lively commentary about the participants, earning rolls of laughter from his audience, who’s just as enraptured by him as they are, by the two impressively fast drinkers.

“He’s so good with people,” Cas says, in quiet pride, almost. You look in his direction, and he’s obviously been looking at Dean just as you have. He takes another swig from his bottle, and you’re suddenly just as enchanted by the way his adam’s apple bobs as the liquid goes down. 

“Yeah, he really gets into his element when there’s the pressure of entertaining,” You return, a little humorous, mostly sincere. “ _ Obviously _ , the fact that everyone always loves him doesn’t hurt.”

You don't realize you’ve returned to fondly staring at Dean, bright red flannel rolled up to his elbows, hair sticking up, smiling breathlessly and gorgeously, until Cas speaks again. 

“See? You get it.” He says, simple as that, staring at you like instead. 

“‘Course I do.” You reply, looking back at Dean. “He’s my best friend.” You add playfully, nudging Cas with your shoulder, and extracting a theatrical gasp out of him. 

“Wrong answer, I am.” Cas bumps back, with shining eyes.

“Oh, are you?” You tease, facing him now, and crossing your arms on your chest. You’re wearing a blue shirt, just like Cas’s eyes. Dean’s wearing a blue jacket. “Because I was expecting my best friend to get me a gift for my twenty first birthday, Cas.” It’s said in a light tone, of course you’re still good if he doesn’t, but it doesn’t harm to joke about it. 

“Come to think of it,” You slur, and it’s a little bit mischievous but mostly unintentional. “Maybe neither of you is my best friend. Charlie, on the other hand? Got me BTS fan merch.” You go on, winking. 

“No. It’s us.” Cas declares, smirking. He doesn’t usually do that, that’s more Dean’s thing, you like to say Dean pulls it off better, cause Cas either ends up looking like he’s flirting, or just plain evil. Maybe the alcohol’s getting to him, finally. Both Dean and you hate to admit it, but Cas has the best tolerance of all of you. “And we do have a gift for you.”

“We?” You repeat, turning your eyes back to Dean, but you can’t see him. The contest is already over, reaching an abrupt end when Gabriel  _ somehow  _ won, you suspect cheating, but Crowley is rushing to find a bathroom stall to puke in, as the crowd disperses, so maybe he’s not as great as he boasts. “Have you turned into one of those couples who give gifts as one, too? Because I’m only okay with that as long as it’s something awesome, to make up for it. Like a car.”

“It’s not a car, but I think our gift will still make up for it -” Cas begins, but is cut off when Dean shows up suddenly. 

“Gifts?” He interrupts, putting an arm around you in a side-hug. You smile a greeting at him, and he smiles right back. “You  _ told  _ him?” Dean adds, cocking his head in Cas’s direction, and he might be blushing, because he’s certainly reddening a bit, but that could just be sweat glistening the wrong way. 

“No, of course not. Wouldn’t do it without you here.” Cas tells Dean, and not you - making you whine softly, because you aren’t really thinking about what you say and do right now, and because you want to know what it is that Cas hasn’t told you yet. 

“I’m getting a car, aren’t I?” You mutter, to no one in particular, and are ignored as Dean leans in to press a kiss on Castiel’s lips to express his gratitude for keeping whatever that he kept from you. But Dean’s got his arm around your shoulder, so you get pulled along to avoid getting choked, and the end of it, you’re all just standing really close. 

“Get off each other,” You swat laughingly, and pull away too, huffing. “It’s  _ my  _ birthday, you know.”

“Trust me, we know.” Cas chides, but he’s smiling wide. Obviously he’s drunk, he has to be - that’s too many smiles. He looks good. 

“Come on then, birthday boy,” Dean adds, starting to walk. “Let’s get you a drink before we start the second drink-off. It’s Charlie versus Jo. But before, you’re gonna buy us a legally appropriate drink, aren’t you?” He barks out a laugh at his own joke. 

“You’re the only one of us who can’t buy legally appropriate drinks at this point, Dean.” You remind him. 

“Shuddup. Cas is just a baby in a trenchcoat.” He throws back. “And the only reason I’m willing to accept you’re twenty one, Y/N, is because this is your wonderful party.”

“Fine.” You shrug. “But when do you tell me whatever you were just talking about?” You look in Cas’s direction, maybe he’d tell you. “It’s a car, isn’t it? Wait - am I getting Baby?”

“What?” Dean frowns. “Look. I do love you, Y/N, but that’s  _ never  _ happening.” You sigh, and he squeezes your hand to wipe the scowl off your face. “And hey, I promise. End of the night.”

“When it’s just us.” Cas adds to that, and they exchange a look that has you thinking again. They look so good together, but the three of you look even better together, to you. But that isn’t what you can think about right now, so you just think about what could it be that they’re both secretive and excited about, but you can’t wonder for long, because Dean jumps at the idea of getting you up on the bull, and Cas runs off to get his camera. 

It ends up being Dean on the bull, while you and Cas whistle and whoop from behind the camera.

It is a great night already, but it hasn’t even started to be a tenth of how great it’s going to be by midnight. 

***

Almost everybody is gone, or passed out for good, or trying to convince other people to give them rides. Cas was in charge of that in the beginning, trying to hook people who need to be dropped off places with people who’re willing to drop them off - there’s always a guy for that at a party, and Cas isn’t who jumps to mind when you think of social, but believe it or not, that’s often his job.

But now Cas is back where you and Dean are finishing off the cake, and he lands across the table from you - it’s probably a table for two, but the three of you fit just fine. 

“You couldn’t have eaten it all,” He starts, staring at the scraps left. “Wow, I’ve been living with the misguided impression that I coexisted with a couple of humans.”

“It’s okay,” Dean calms him, while you snort at that. “We still love you, though.”

“Gee, thanks.” He sarcastically returns, and starts eating himself, which is sort of ironic, but also kind of cute, because Dean feeds him a forkful to get him started, and then Cas returns the favor but Dean’s in too much of a hurry to get it off the fork, and ends up startling Cas and getting poked in the cheek. 

“You’re a couple of dumbasses.” You whisper, your brain-to-mouth filter mostly blurred, but you’re feeling a nice sort of fuzzy inside. Like the bubbles in the drinks. “It’s my favorite thing about you.”

“I knew it.” Dean stage-whispers, and you chuckle, and Cas smiles. There’s a moment of comfortable silence, where you’re all just trying to enjoy the moment, and the cake that’s left, and let your numbened senses return. 

Then, suddenly, you remember. 

“Don't think I’ve forgotten I was supposed to get a present.” You quip, straightening a bit. “Tell me what it is! Because the longer you take to do it, the more prolonged is the build-up, and then it’s got to be really fucking amazing to reach up to my expectations.”

They both laugh, soft and slow, maybe a little nervous. 

“It’s actually as much of a present to us, as it is to you,” Dean sighs, beginning to speak with some seriousness. “And I need you to know that it’s completely fine if you  _ don't  _ want it, and can absolutely reject it. Worse comes to worst, we’ll get you a car.”

You grin, curious. And wait, but they’re hemming and hawing, almost in unison. 

“Can’t believe we didn’t think about how we’d say this,” Dean grumbles in Cas’s direction, who draws in a short breath, as if making a decision. “How did we not think to plan this part out -”

“Y/N.” Cas begins, cutting his boyfriend mid-sentence, as if struck by new resolve. “This is about us. All three of us.”

“Okay..?” Your voice trails off. 

“Have you, uh,” Cas falters again, but you’re not willing to wait any longer, or watch them juggle turns, so you reach out and give his hand a squeeze, and then, he’s finally speaking. “Have you noticed that Dean and I have been going on our dates to, uh, crowded places, and clubs, and the like?”

“Sure.” You hum, shrugging. In fact, you have. Some of the times, you’ve wanted to join them even. But of course, you’ve stayed within your limits as you felt they were, and wished your best friends a fun night out. 

“Well, the reason we’ve not been going to more private places where it’s just the two of us instead, is because we thought we wanted to try something where it’s  _ not  _ just the two of us.” He emphasizes, and a speck of realization starts to seep in through you, and you can already feel your face starting to heat up. 

You beckon your head at him to go on. 

“But truth be told, we haven’t done anything like that yet. No one fits, and it never felt right. We could find no one we both wanted. And we almost dumped the entire setup until it occurred to us that we didn’t want to share each other with someone  _ else _ .”

This time, Cas squeezes your hand. 

Dean continues from there. “We wanted to share each other with  _ you _ .” And you feel your stomach drop, and you immediately clench your jaw to keep it from dropping too. You need them to keep speaking, while you process it, and Dean picks up the cue. “We’d felt we wanted a threesome, but I don't think we ever really did. It was you, all along, Y/N. All we wanted was you.”

“Is this a -” You let out, not willing to complete the sentence. 

“Of course not -” Dean says, at the same that Cas says, “ _ No _ . It could never be a joke, or anything else. Y/N, you have no idea what you mean to us. And apparently, you have no idea how ridiculously in love with you we are, either.”

You gulp, wishing there was something to drink handy, because the clouds of inebriation are already parting for the morose sky of sobriety, hastened along their way by this earth shattering confession you’re in the middle of. 

“You’re  _ wonderful _ ,” Dean says, taking your hand in his, and it’s the same hand that Cas is holding. “You’re kind, and you’re handsome, and you’re a great friend. You’re smart, and you’re hilarious. You make people happy, just by being you, Y/N. Do you even know how easy it was for me to fall in love with you?”

“And you’re -” You turn frantically to Cas, shaken by Dean’s words. “You’re okay with that?” It’s a stupid question, but it jumps to your mind anyways. 

“I feel the same way.” Cas replies, serious. “So of course, I am. It’s equally as much to share Dean’s love for you, as it is to share your love for him, on my part. I see you loving him, like I did, before, also tonight, and I’m always grateful - not just for you, cause I love you - but also because you love him like I do.”

That’s supposed to make sense, but it’s just a muddle of sentences with the word ‘love’ repeated a bunch of times. 

“You can say no,” Cas reminds you, but he sounds so miserable even suggesting it. You glance at Dean, and his eyes are sad as well. Suddenly you’re reminded that you haven’t yet told these two how much you love them too. 

You don't know how. You’re neither as brave as Dean, or as articulate as Cas. 

“Of course you can, and we’ll go back to being friends, like we were.” Dean adds on to Cas’s words. “Nothing will change, of course not, except for the fact that you’ll now know how you’re adored by both of us, more than you could’ve imagined, and -”

“Can it really work that way?” You ask, quietly. 

“What way?” Cas asks back. “Loving two people just as hard you’re supposed to love one person in your entire life? Why shouldn’t it? We don't care what the world thinks. I know I love Dean, I cannot picture my life without him - but I have to be truthful to myself about loving you  _ just  _ the same, for if I’m not, then how could I be the happiest I’m supposed to be?” Cas is tremendous at words. You’re stunned. And before you know, you’re letting it all out. 

“Then you should know this, Cas, Dean.” You take in a staggering breath. “I,” You look at each of them, slowly. “I love you too.”

“You, as in  _ plural  _ second-person pronoun, right?” Dean confirms, shiteating grin in place, as if it weren’t one of the hardest things you’ve ever said aloud. 

“ _ Yes _ , dumbass.” You mutter, looking at him through the corner of your eye, and seeing him so perfectly elated at your words almost throws you off your rhythm. “I’ve been - I would be lying if I say I haven’t thought about this before. Only difference is, you two had each other to talk about it  _ to _ , and I only had my own head to discuss it with, and it kept shutting down the conversation. I felt like I was lying to myself, but I didn’t even know what I was lying about! But now?” Your voice trembles. “I - I agree. It’s possible, it’s alright, it’s  _ valid _ . And it’s real.”

You pause. Taste the words on your tongue, before you gently let it out. “I  _ love  _ both of you.” It feels right. “I do.”

“Y/N,” Cas lets out, choked, as if he was honestly afraid you’d have said no, and is genuinely relieved. “Are you sure?”

“You think I’d just say something like this because the two of you said the same damn thing a minute ago?” You squint at him. 

“No, I -” Cas stammers, but you smile reassuringly to show you’re only joking, and Dean laughs out. 

“Wow.” He chuckles. “I cannot believe this is actually happening. If I were completely sober, I’d be so fucking terrified right now, it's literally twice the stakes, and twice the commitment, but all I  _ can  _ do right now, is smile.” He proves it, by literally beaming so wide that you laugh just by looking at him. It splits his face, and crinkles his eyes, and you can't look away. 

“Me too.” Cas says, looking straight at you with so much love in his eyes, that you feel the need to duck your head. He’s got that stare of his - so deep, that you feel like you could drown in the ocean blue of his eyes if you stared back. It makes you feel important too, to be fixated on like that. 

“Me too.” You repeat, because that feels like something you’re supposed to admit at the moment. 

There’s again a lingering silence, full of unsaid words but implied emotions, and it’s enough. It makes you feel more bubbly and light than any of the drinks tonight did. You feel like there’s a huge weight off your chest, and the blurriness around the edges is appreciated. Everything in the world is appreciated right now, you think, and you’ve never been so happy before. 

This has been a fabulous birthday, and you open your mouth to let them know that, but Dean seems to anticipate it beforehand, and cuts you off. 

“Wait a second.” He frowns. “You  _ do  _ know that the birthday gift isn’t the incredibly heavy conversation we just had, right?”

You raise your eyebrows. 

Cas smiles down at the table, a knowing one, as Dean smirks and goes on. “Well, of course the gift’s going to be better than this. We’ve only said things yet. Nothing’s been  _ done  _ yet. We’ve got to  _ give  _ a gift to give it, don't we?”

“I know you think there’s some pun in there somewhere, but I’m not sure you’re going to get there.” You tell him, chuckling yourself. 

“I’ll work on that one later.” He mutters, before leaning in towards you. “What I meant is that  _ now _ , is when you get your actual gift. Let’s get back to the apartment.” Your cheeks heat up more than they’re already, and you can bet they’re reddening too. 

“We need to hurry. It’s getting close to midnight, and you need to have at least  _ one  _ orgasm while it’s still your birthday, don't you?” Cas adds, frank for all the day is worth, and you feel a wave of arousal shoot through you, going straight for your dick. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a rule.” Dean nods, getting up, and when you follow, he slips an arm around your waist. You shudder, because while it doesn’t feel weird, it’s still strange, but Dean gives you a look, that pronounces that he  _ can  _ do this now. 

Cas chuckles, a rumble in his chest, starts to lead the way outside the club, and a few steps in, slips an arm around you too. Probably just to see the way you blush, almost squirm, as you’re sandwiched between two other guys, joined literally at the hip with your two best friends, and apparently, lovers. 

***

Dean's trying to unlock the door to their apartment, and it's taking him slightly longer than usual, when Cas suddenly turns to you, with a foreign expression in his eyes. You raise an eyebrow, moving closer to him.

“I’m so happy," He repeats from before, and your insides flutter. He goes on, "I'm so happy right now, I could  _ kiss _ you. Actually," He cuts himself off, eyes widening. "Why not?”

And with that, he's pushed you the rest of the way to the wall, and just like that, his lips are on yours. You barely have a moment to register the weightlessness it makes you feel when your lips touch, it's electric and it's buzzing under your skin and you're closing your eyes as his elbows and hips push you harder against the wall. 

You involuntarily groan, when your cock twitches against your zipper, and at the sound of that, Cas seems to lose all other thought, and rams at you harder, smashing into your mouth with his tongue, his hands now hugging your head, and leaving you a breathy mess. He's passionate, and going hard, but it doesn't hurt you at all. It just feels good. 

He's clearly more prepared, and has thought about this too, because all you can do is let him do the things he wants to your mouth, and drown in the pleasure. 

"Fuck." Dean shudders, and Cas momentarily pulls off, extracting a whimper from you. "I'm so fucking turned on right now, but  _ that's _ unfair that you started without me." The door swung open, when he elbowed it. "Well, I'll allow it. My turn?" He coos, and doesn't even have to touch you, for the way it makes you sigh. 

"Fine." Cas smirks, his eyes still trained over you. And you bat your eyelashes back at him, like you've seen Dean do before, and the effect it has on Cas is wondrous. 

Dean snakes his hand to the small of your back again, and leads you in the door to the apartment the three of you share, and kicks it shut behind him. The door locks with a click, and he turns to you in another second.

Then suddenly, it's Dean who's kissing you, and it's mesmerizing all the same, but oh so different. You don't know how, but Dean does it different, and equally good - there's no wall he pins you against, but you still feel trapped in his arms in the most perfect way, and he cups your face and sucks on your lower lip till you gasp for air, and he licks into your mouth till you're out of breath again, and only lets go, when you feel the bed behind your knees, and it's only to gently push you down.

Half lying on Cas's mattress, you stare wide-eyed at the beautiful man in front of you, who starts to kiss his way down your neck, climbing on top of you. He's unbuttoning your blue, blue shirt as he goes, tracing a collarbone with his lips and teasing a nipple, and you're crying out his name, when he nibbles on one.

"Dean!" You gasp, and your hands are entangled in his hair, your dick straining for attention, completely hard, as Dean journeys his way back to your lips from your torso.

"Y/N." Comes Cas's voice, and it's as strained as yours was. "Dean." He says, too, but Dean doesn't stop. " _ Dean _ ." He repeats, sterner, and Dean looks up at him with hooded eyes.

"We're  _ all _ enjoying this," He begins, with the air of someone introducing an essay. Dean's halfway to returning to your lips, but Cas clears his throat and he snaps his attention back to his boyfriend. "But we're doing it wrong. It's not supposed to be me, and then you. And then me, again." You get distracted by the thought of Cas on you again. He tasted different from Dean too, and had chapped lips, and his hair was thicker to run your hands through. You miss him already, though you're perfectly content being kissed by Dean. Is this what it will always be like?

Cas is speaking, but you've zoned out, so you try to start listening again. "...it's supposed to be both of us. So I think, first of all, we should have some lines to move forward on."

"Cas, baby, I  _ love _ you," Dean whispers, getting off of you, and you feel light with his weight gone. "But we don't need rules. We just need to make Y/N feel good."

"I'm not talking about  _ rules _ , Dean, and I love you too." He returns, proving it by pecking him on the lips. Your dick twitches on seeing that. "I'm talking about something like guidelines. You and me, we know each other. I could get you off in a minute, with just my tongue in you. But this is a birthday gift for Y/N. What's Y/N's favorite act? Preferred positions? What's off-limits? What's his -"

" _ Kissing _ ." You throw back, a little impatient. "I like kissing."

Cas smiles at you, and it's so genuinely sincere, that you feel awful for making this a matter of hurry. You want them both so bad, you shouldn't be blamed. But you nod a confirmation.

"Great." He declares, glancing at Dean with something like shyness in his eyes. "Dean's the better kisser." 

"Unless it's not your lips that need to be kissed." Dean returns, smug somehow. " _ Nobody _ frenches a dick like Cas does."

You swallow. What do you say to that, except for, "Yes. And  _ yes _ ." You alternate looking at Dean and Cas respectively, and then they're both grinning at each other, and getting to work. 

Cas kneels on the floor, at the edge of the bed, and just seeing him do that so casually is doing things to you. His hair is sticking up in all directions -  _ you  _ did that, you remember - and he’s sweating and anticipating, like he actually wants to give you a blowjob that bad, and you just look at him look at you, and it does things to you. 

“May I..?” He says, putting a hand on your knee. 

You part your legs for him, and he settles closer, fitting between them perfectly. He undoes your zipper, and when he cups you for the first time, you almost lose it. 

“Cas!” You gasp, when he gently pulls you out of your boxers, and it’s easy because it’s all your dick has been asking for since the last many hours. You think to yourself, that if him just touching you has you so excited, what’s having his mouth on you going to be like. 

“Take off Y/N’s pants, Cas.” Dean says, who’s been watching you two. “It’s more comfortable that way, and I really want to see him.”

“Do the rest of the job yourself,” You whisper hoarsely at Dean, who grins readily at your command, and comes closer to undo your shirt buttons. He almost pushes Cas’s head in his hurry, but it pushes Cas’s face closer to your crotch and apparently no one in the situation minds that. You don't know what to pay attention to - Dean’s hungry looks, as he takes off your shirt, or the way Cas is - invisible to you - thumbing at your slit, and making you all the more aroused. 

“ _ Dean _ .” You mean, which is ironic, because Cas has just taken you in his mouth. It’s a warm, wet cove, and he swirls his tongue around the head experimentally, and you clutch at the blankets. “Please.”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Dean purrs. 

“Please get off me?” 

“Gotta be truthful,” Dean says, complying with furrowed eyebrows. “Not what I was hoping you were begging for.” You shake your head at him, trying to form words, but losing all track of thought when Cas takes you in full, and your dick hits the base of his throat and you cry out instead of speaking what you had un, because  _ fuck _ , that feels good. 

Cas swallows, and the change of pressure around your dick has you gasping his name again. Satisfied, Cas pulls off a little bit to breathe, but you’re almost sure he’s just doing it so that he can smile at you like that, and take away your breath. 

“Dean,” You manage. “I need you to get off my front, because I just  _ really  _ want to watch Cas blowing me for the first time.” 

“I love the way you feel.” Cas tells you, as a compliment, very obviously licking the precome off, and Dean exhales a shaky breath at the same time as you. 

“Sonuvabitch.” He mutters, getting on the bed, from another side, and ending up behind you, wrapping his hands around you from behind. “Now I really want to watch Cas blowing you, too.”

Cas hums, smug, and takes your dick in his mouth again. This time, he’s slow in taking you all the way in, swiping this way and that with his tongue as he slowly draws you in, and it’s when you’re in there all of the way, that your hips jerk on their own account and hit the roof of Cas’s mouth.

“That bastard has, like, no gag reflex.” Dean mutters hotly in your ear, his lips grazing your earlobes. You try to let the ticklish, warm feel of that wash over you, but before long, Cas is moving his mouth again, and his goddamn tongue is doing those things again. He’s sucking and swallowing, and he’s got his eyes closed the entire time. 

“He loves the way you fit in his mouth.” Dean says, and your hips stutter again, your head thrown back against Dean’s own shoulder. Dean’s peering over your shoulder to get a magnificent view of your dick in Cas’s mouth, and he seems to be as turned on by it as you are. “He loves how big you are - how  _ heavy _ on his tongue, too.”

“Hnghh!” You grit out, your head still on Dean’s shoulder, because you can’t look back at Cas -  _ enjoying  _ you, as he is, because you’re certain you’d completely lose control and thrust into his mouth and you don't want to hurt him.

“He’s closed his eyes like he does when I feed him pie,” Dean goes on, keeping a constant commentary going. Somehow, that makes it just as sexy. “You know what I think that means? He thinks you taste  _ so  _ good.” 

You cry out again, and you don't know whose name it is. You’re skyrocketing towards your orgasm, and it’s an overload of pleasurable feels, and -

“I bet you taste heavenly, Y/N. I’d like to taste you too. Maybe I’ll kiss Cas after you’ve come in his mouth, should I? Would you like that, sweetheart?” He goes on, filthy and rich voice pouring in your ears. “Oh, look at him, Y/N, look at him lose himself in how good you feel, and -”

“ _ Fuck _ !” You gasp, shaking uncontrollably as you thrust into Cas’s mouth, coming till you cannot anymore. Cas keeps encouraging it, lapping at you with his tongue, and Dean keeps speaking in your ear, and you don't know when you’re coming off your high, because maybe you aren’t. Maybe you’re just stuck on that fucking high forever, with your dick in Cas’s heavenly mouth and Dean’s lips glued to your ear, and you haven’t wanted them both more ever before. 

Cas finally pulls off, and uses his sleeve to wipe his lips. You stare at him through a haze, and can only plead that he take his shirt off, before you slump back on the bed, a boneless pile. 

“You too, Dean.” Cas says, and Dean immediately complies. With the movement of Dean getting off the bed, you sink into the mattress further, but prop yourself up on your elbows when you see them both undress in front of you. 

“Uh,” You mumble. “It may just be my birthday, but you should get to get off too.” You’re speaking to both of them. “I cannot do  _ anything  _ right now, courtesy of the both of you, but I’d like to see you, uh -”

“You like to watch, Y/N?” Cas teases, and he sounds hoarser than usual. 

“I didn’t think so, but now, that seems  _ very  _ likely.” You tell him, completely truthful. “Just, uh, do your thing. Show me how you do it. I’ll - I’ll watch.”

“Then we better put on a good show.” Dean laughs, advancing towards you on the bed once more, now completely naked. You can only stare at him - his wide chest and shoulders, narrow hips, and his fully erect cock - which hasn’t even been touched yet. He’s gotten all the way there just by watching you and watching Cas, and that hits you somewhere inside, in a good way. 

You half expect him to kiss you again, want him to too - but all he does is scoop you in his arms, and put you down again, right at the top of the bed. 

“What?” He justifies, when you settle there, and make yourself comfortable. “Me ‘n Cas are pretty tall. It’s gotta take some room to fuck.”

“You’ll -” You pause, and your dick twitches in excitement. 

“What  _ is  _ a better show, Y/N?” Cas shrugs, and shooting a wink in your direction, presses his lips to Dean’s. You see how they’re kissing - both of them contribute equally to the pace, but neither are in control, it’s gorgeous and in harmony and they’re beautiful. If that’s how either of them looked kissing you, no wonder you felt like you were in seventh heaven. 

“Maybe,” Dean suggests, pulling Cas down with him on the bed, Cas on top. “Maybe tonight, we could tell you about our fantasies, while we do this. Make it more exciting.”

“Your fantasies?” You repeat, intrigued. Your ears are listening to what Dean says, but your brain’s more focused on the way Cas kisses his way down Dean like Dean had kissed his way down you, plants a chaste one on his dick, and then went further below, fondling his balls and knuckling his perineum till he’s got all the way there to his hole.

“Yes. The ones we’ve been thinking about lately -  _ ah _ , fuck!” Dean gasps when Cas starts to circle it. He’s put pillows under Dean’s back, but it isn’t blocking your view of what’s happening. You can’t look away. “The ones including  _ you,  _ I mean.” Cas pulls away, and starts to smear lube on his finger, and while he waits for it to warm, Dean goes on. “Come on, you had to know we think of you a lot, didn’t you?”

You shake your head, firmly, still staring at Cas’s fingers, as he starts to push expertly at Dean’s hole. “No. Tell me. I want to know.”

“I’m afraid Dean’s a little  _ occupied  _ right now.” Dean writhes with another moan as Cas’s finger pushes past the first rim of muscle, and he starts to add another. “ _ I’ll _ pick up the narration,” Cas excuses his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Your mouth is completely dry. “Tell me. What were these fantasies? What would we do?”

“They were all different things, really.” Cas took a wondering tone, as if he wasn’t presently stretching his boyfriend’s hole so that he could fuck him in a while. He added more lube to his finger and went back in. “In most of them, there would be dildos. Either Dean or you - because we already knew you were a switch from, uh, that game of truth and dare months back - would have me in them, and the other would have a dildo, and you’d -”

“Race each other to the end?” You imagine.

Cas nods, impressed. “In the fantasies, whoever partnered up with me seemed to win.”

“I don't doubt it.” You sigh, in tune to Dean groaning, as Cas crooked his fingers inside him. “What else? What else would we do?”

“Once, we tried a scene where I was fucking you from behind,” The nonchalance with which Cas says it, makes it all the more real. You whimper, at the thought of having Cas in you - it’s a desperate kind of whimpering. “And we weren’t on the bed. I was fucking you,  _ against  _ Dean.”

“Like, people fuck in movies against a wall.” You grit out. 

“Sure, but why should a wall get all the action?” Cas laughs, and almost on cue, Dean jumps up, because Cas is easily deep to two knuckles, and must’ve brushed against his prostate. “And then there’s this one fantasy, where I’ve got Dean on the bed, his ass in the air, and I’m fucking him while he blows you, because he’s got his face in your crotch, your legs on his shoulders, and I’ve got to make sure he keeps gasping because we can’t have him bite down on a dick so precious to us, can we?” 

You are absolutely stunned, and suddenly, that’s all you can think of. Apparently, Cas too, because he stops doing what he was doing. 

“ _ Enough _ storytelling.” Dean snarls. “Get in me, fill me up, how much more prepared am I going to be, Cas? I need your dick  _ inside  _ me.” You shudder, involuntarily, and they probably hear it too. 

“I love you,” Cas returns, out of the blue, but perfectly timed, as he starts to lube up his dick and Dean adjusts himself on the pillow, and all you can do is stare. You’re half hard already, which is saying a lot, because not only are you still drunk, but you came fifteen minutes ago. 

“I love you too.” Dean says, easy and normal, as Cas lines up his dick with the cleft of his ass. 

“Fuck.” You add, ineloquently, as Cas slips in, and it wrenches a gasp from Dean’s gut and a guttural moan from Cas’s but they keep on going. There’s no noise in the room, aside for panting from all three of you, until Cas has bottomed out, and both you and Dean let out a cry at the exact same time. 

You hadn’t noticed your hand wrapping itself around your dick, but you’re soon jerking yourself off to the same rhythm in which Cas is thrusting in Dean. Dean’s face is contorted, and Cas’s jaw is clenched, and you’re wide-eyed, looking at them loving each other, like you’ve  _ never  _ seen anyone do before. 

“Caaas,” Dean draws it out, wincing every time Cas thrusts hard now, and gasping every time he hits his prostate. “I’m close -  _ fuck _ , Cas, I’m close -”

“Me too,” Cas growls, thrusting erratically now. 

“Me. Too.” You jerk yourself off faster, keeping up with Cas, and  _ Dean  _ is who comes first. He comes, spurting white all over his own chest, grabbing onto Cas’s hands which are on his hips, and just like that, Cas is coming too. 

He’s coming inside Dean, and he keeps on thrusting till he’s done, and when he is, he pulls out his softening dick, falls on top of Dean in a pile, draping himself over the beautiful naked man, and immediately starts to press kisses to whatever skin he gets his lips on. 

And that’s when you come too, again, almost sobbing as you do, because you haven’t had sex like this in a while, and you just came watching the two guys you love, make love - and they’re both staring at you as you milk every drop out, and finally collapse in a heap on the bed. 

“ _Jesus_ _fucking Christ_.”

“I thought you were just going to watch.” Dean jokes, which is ridiculous because the way he reacted to Cas was what actually got you going so hard. 

“Cas started telling me all those fantasies, and I -” You start to defend, too tired to properly gesticulate when Cas interrupts you. 

“You misinterpreted that, Y/N. We’re  _ proud _ . You just came watching us do some pretty regular fucking, so -”

“Technically, that's a credit to  us .” Dean adds, chuckling a little. 

“You’re goddamn right it is.” You hiss through your teeth. Though if Cas cannot get up from over Dean, and they’ve only orgasmed once yet, it is definitely some credit to you that you’re even managing coherent sentences are twice. 

“And to celebrate that, let’s all sleep in your room tonight.” Dean declares, beaming at Cas. 

“After the kind of mess Y/N made on my bed,  _ of course  _ we aren’t sleeping here.” Cas teases too, and you feel your face heat up, and bury it in the comforter. “And nobody needs to come all over Dean’s bed to make it unsleepable, it’s already filthy, so Y/N’s it is.”

“Fine.” You agree, and aside from being teased, you’re still euphorically happy. Smiling without even meaning to properly, you try to hoist yourself to your feet. “But I’m not making anyone coffee in the morning. Cas is still the gracious host.” 

“I second that.” Dean announces, loudly, and swats at a grumbling Cas to get him off of him, and that’s the end of that conversation. In the end, Cas does get off of Dean, and while Dean goes to clean the mess off his chest, Cas decides to use the time to kiss you without any further purposes of it, slow and steady, and you like it just as much this way too. It calms you down.

***

“Thoughts on spooning, Y/N?” Cas asks, hands on his hips, as the three of you stare at your queen bed. It’s not big enough for three guys your size, but being huddled together is the opposite of a problem. 

“I’m usually into it, but tonight I just want to sleep.” You say, yawning. 

“Well,” Dean thinks about it. “Cas and me like to cuddle after sex, so -”

“Yeah, you should go ahead.” You tell them, winking. “Just pretend I’m not there in the middle, okay?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Cas laughs, and Dean nods, and you’re soon all in bed. Cas is on the left, facing towards you, and you’re gloved against his front, with your back to his chest, and you’re facing Dean, and you have your face buried in his chest, so that Dean and Cas can still see each other. And you don't mind the mild suffocation, or the lack of space (comparative to sharing the bed with just  _ one  _ guy at a time) because this is perfect. 

This is everything you think you had no idea you needed, though perhaps you did too. 

And right before you drift off, you hear Cas and Dean talking to each other, and they’re talking about love and they’re talking about you - because of course they think you’re already knocked out, and you fall asleep for good thinking of how you’ll never have to just  _ imagine  _ yourself with them again. You  _ will  _ be there. Because they love you, and you love them, and that is all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing my great friend Chris, a very happy birthday <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this ;)


End file.
